duskfandomcom-20200214-history
Dora Gael
Bio Name: '''Dora Tamerynn Gael '''Tradition: Order of Hermes Faction: 'House ''Ex Miscellanea '''Date of Birth: '''May 15, 1990 '''Primal Marks: Dorothy Gale 'Phylactery: '''Silver Shoes Background Dora Tamerynn Gael was born in Wichita, Kansas to Emma and Henry Gael, a couple of middle-class suburbanites who held down stable, if uninteresting jobs as accountants in one of many companies across the city. Though they lived far from interesting lives, they provided well enough for their daughter. For Dora's part, she grew up as a typical kid in suburbia. Had friends, went to school, even got involved with school activities. Even had a miniature schnauzer named Toto. It was during one of these activities that she had Awakened. She was sixteen during her sophomore year when her high school was putting on a performance of ''The Wizard of Oz. Cast in the leading role, she felt the stirring of her Avatar when she first slipped into the silver shoes that were part of her costume. After the end of the production, she was allowed to keep the shoes, much to her surprise. Though she never understood why they told her to keep the shoes, she didn't question it. It was barely a month after that that she was discovered by the Order of Hermes. Many things were explained to her. the origins of magic. the Ascension war, what she is and how she is like other Awakened, and also how she is different. Not really fitting into any House, she ended up in Ex Miscellanea She studied many things magical along side her more mundane studies from school. She learned that she has much in common with the main character in The Wizard of Oz, particularly the necessity of the silver shoes in order to do magic. Without them, she found early on she couldn't even feel the stirring of her Avatar. Fortunately, she found the shoes very resistant to soiling and damage. And as the months and years went by, they still remained looking as new as when she first found them. Her last two years of high school passed and finally she graduated. With her silver shoes, Toto, and a desire to see more than the cornfields of Kansas, Dora took off for the coast. She's found a job she likes and is making a life for herself in the city by the bay. So far, she's sure she could do a lot worse. At least she hasn't ended up in Oz. San Francisco has been an interesting experience for her. Time she wouldn't have traded for the world. She got involved with a group of mages who didn't give her a hard time about her Primal Marks or her Phylactery. She was even allowed to stay with them and study, which freed up a lot of funds that would otherwise have gone towards rent. She met with interesting people in other avenues as well, including an angel of sorts. Though it was great, it didn't last. After a while, the mages she stayed and studied with moved on to Denver. By that time, she was also thinking of moving on. Something she needed to do... but with work and magical study it kind of fell by the wayside. College. Berkeley was nearby, but with everyone she knows in San Francisco heading off to Denver, she applied at UCD instead. And she was surprised that she actually got accepted. And so she has moved once again, from Kansas to San Francisco and now to Denver. Its actually not a bad scene.. She's a little old for a freshman, well, older than most. But definitely not the oldest. And she still maintains her ties with her friends from San Francisco, and she has even began the process of joining one of the local Chantries. So its all good. A new adventure is starting for her. This can only be a good thing. Wonders 'Silver Shoes: '(Arete 1, Quintessence 4 Background Cost 2) Dora's silver-colored shoes resemble a pair of mary-janes in style and are made of a silvery material that is very resistant to soiling and damage while also being as flexible as any sneaker. Dirt, spilled foodstuffs, and other such substances simply slide or fall off of them. The shoes are also immune to the effects of acid, fire, ripping or tearing. they don't really protect the wearer from harm, but they are very hard to destroy. Links Dora's Sheet Category:Mage Category:Order of Hermes Category:Characters